


Chagrin

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Lost Love, Marriage, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Elle était appelant presque certainement au sujet de son mariage, pour demander probablement pourquoi il n'avait pas encore répondu son invitation.Ils étaient essentiellement de la même famille, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait définitivement y aller. Il devrait la soutenir sur le jour le plus important de sa vie, non?
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Sam Richards
Kudos: 2





	Chagrin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heartache Hotline](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/556780) by Obviously Procrastinating. 



La vibration du portable fait écho dans la pièce.

Son estomac se retourna quand il vit qui appelait. Il n'a jamais été plus facile de voir son nom dessus, peu importe le nombre d'années qui passent.

Il soupira, il fait une pause en réfléchissant à ce qu’il ferait. Elle était appelant presque certainement au sujet de son mariage, pour demander probablement pourquoi il n'avait pas encore répondu son invitation.

Ils étaient essentiellement de la même famille, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait définitivement y aller. Il devrait la soutenir sur le jour le plus important de sa vie, non?

Le problème, cependant, ce qu’il ne sait pas s'il est en mesure de pouvoir garder le contenu de son estomac lorsqu'elle embrassa le marié.

_Le marié qui n'était décidément pas lui._

"Allo?"

Il a essayé d'être nonchalant, mais il n'avait jamais été ce genre de cool, surtout quand il s'agissait d'elle. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui lui faisait sentir qu'il était constamment sur le point de devenir fou.

La voix qui répondît était vigoureux mais toujours un peu incertaine : "Hé, je pensais que tu que tu ne répondrais pas..."

Dieu, il aurait souhaité ne pas avoir répondu.

Il avait réussi à se séparer d'elle. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient quatorze ans, jetés ensemble à chaque occasion, et maintenant qu'ils avaient vingt-quatre ans, il a enfin obtenu cet espace qu'il avait toujours voulu, et déteste secrètement à chaque seconde.

Avec un seul appel téléphonique, tout à fait voler en éclats.

"Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas mon téléphone sur moi. Je devais de trouver."

Était une faible excuse mais elle ne le saurait pas. Après tout, il était toujours meilleur pour la déchiffrer qu'elle.

"Oh, bon sang. Il semble que je choisis toujours le pire moment. Je voudrais juste savoir si tu prévois de revenir à Londres pour mon mariage? Je sais que ça fait un longtemps, mais nous aimerions tous les deux te voir."

_Nous tous les deux_. N'était-ce pas seulement la cerise sur ce morceau de gâteau de merde? Sur les trois milliards d'hommes qu'elle aurait pu choisir, elle était apparemment destinée à marier son meilleur ami.

Il a dû tuer quelqu'un dans sa vie passée.

Aussi, pourquoi avait-il jamais pensé pouvoir s'en sortir? C'était leur _mariage_ , pour Dieu. Ces deux personnes, qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, avaient trouvé le bonheur les uns avec les autres et il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Cette fichue chose lui donnait envie de lui arracher les cheveux. On aurait dit qu'il se visserait aussi dans la prochaine vie.

"Je ne sais pas, Case… J'adorerais être là," C’est une énervé mensonge, sans doute. "Mais j'ai peut-être déjà quelque chose à faire ce jour-là."

Même si elle n'a pas dit un mot, il pouvait sentir sa déception parmi le silence téléphonique.

Comment pouvait-elle continuer faire ça à lui? Cela faisait _au moins_ trois ans qu'ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois, mais il était tout aussi mené par le bout du nez comme avant. Imaginer ses grands yeux bleus remplis de larmes, il suffisait de lui faire soupirer intérieurement en réalisant qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de lui briser le cœur une dernière fois. Ce ne serait que son propre cœur qui se briserait encore et encore alors qu'il continuait à se soumettre à sa torture.

"Au second regard, je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autres plans."

Le cri qui a quitté son gorge aurait pu réveiller les morts. "Super! Derek et moi t’as tellement manqué tous les deux, Sam. Il n'a pas m'a rien dit à ce sujet, mais vous savez comment il va quand il s'agit de parler de ses sentiments."

Sam pouvait la sentir rouler des yeux même s'ils étaient à des centaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre.

"Je suis honnêtement un peu surpris de ne pas avoir à lui proposer. De toute façon, j'ai hâte de te voir! Je suis tellement excité que nous allons tous être à nouveau ensemble."

Honnêtement, il était aussi un peu excité. Il manquait énormément à son meilleur ami et à son ex-petite amie, même s'il avait l'impression d'avaler du verre brisé en les voyant ensemble.

Il y eut un grand cri de la part de Casey et il pouvait entendre des éclats de rire de Derek en arrière-plan. "Derek! Je dois y aller, Sam. Je te parlerai bientôt, d'accord? Au revoir."

Avec ça elle était de retour de sa vie (au moins jusqu'au mariage) et il a été laissé tout seul, encore une fois.


End file.
